Fight with me
In Fight with me geht es um eine kurze Geschichte mit nobody, der in den Fight Storys immer wider vorkommt, über dessen Leben man allerdings kaum etwas erfährt. Es ist nur eine kleine Geschichte. kurze Anmerkung Es wird aus der Sicht einer Kätzin geschrieben die vermutlich nichtmehr auftauchen wird. Es sei denn sie findet großen Gefallen, vielleicht kommt sie dann doch noch dazu, ich werde einmal sehen ^^ Fight with me Ihr Blick ging Richtung Himmel, die Sterne wirkten heller, die Nacht dunkler als sonst und der kühle Wind ging ihr durchs Fell, erinnerte sie an die ätzenden Gerüche des Schrottplatzes, trug die Anwesenheit der anderen Katzen die hier eine Bleibe gefunden hatten zu ihr, und lies sie leicht zittern. Die Motorhaube des Autos auf dem sie sich nieder gelassen hatte, war kühl, der dunkle Lack vollständig zerkratzt und in ihrem Fell hatten sich bereits Teile der getrockneten Farbe verfangen. Sie wirkte verloren, den Kopf erhoben zum Mond und in den dunkelbraunen Augen spiegelte sich die Nacht um sie herum. Andere Katzen lagen und saßen in der Umgebung, ein alter zerzauster Kater der vor sich hin schnarchte, eine dunkel Getigerte Kätzin deren gelbe Augen alles zu erfassen schienen, eine orangene Katzenmutter mit ihren Jungen unter einem anderen Wagen, die kleinen kaum jünger als Ju selbst. Doch mittlerweile hatte sie kleine Kätzin begonnen alles rund um sie auszublenden, man konnte den Schrottplatz als Rückzugspunkt beschreiben stellte sie schon nach dem zweiten Tag fest. Niemand sprach es aus, niemand hatte es ihr jemals gesagt, doch hier galt Waffenruhe, zu viele hier hielten sich an das unausgesprochene Gesetz. Es hing einfach in der Luft. Als es dämmerte wachte sie wieder auf, ihr Schlaf war nicht tief und vor allem nicht lang gewesen, immer anwesend zu sein war das einzige was sie bis jetzt am Leben gehalten hatte. Immer da, und vor allem nie abgelenkt. Auch die anderen Katzen schienen zu erwachen, keiner wollte schlafen wenn jemand anderer auf den Beinen war, zu groß schien die Gefahr. Mit einem Sprung war sie von der Motorhaube, der Boden war staubig, wenn man die Schrotteile als Boden bezeichnen durfte, und Ju begutachtete sie Stellen auf die sie trat, da sie sich weder schneiden, noch etwas eintreten wollte. Dann sah sie sich suchend nach einem Gesprächspartner um, jemand der ihr sagen würde wie es in der Stadt so lief, wann und vor allem wo die letzten Hunde gesichtet worden waren und an welchen Orten es die beste Beute gab. Ju war bewusst das niemand ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde, aber ein paar Halblügen wären besser als Garnichts. Sie fragte sich durch ein paar Katzen, die Gespräche waren kurz und langweilten sie schnell, bis sie bei einem dunkelbraunen Kater mit einer sonderbaren Tigerung hängen blieb. >>Und du meinst wirklich das es in den Wäldern besser wäre?<< sie wollte ihm einfach nicht glauben, es hörte sich zu unglaubwürdig an. >>Ich war dort, die Luft riecht dort nicht nach Krähenfraß, Hunde triffst du nie, und es sind vor allem nicht so viele Katzen<< >>es sind nicht so viele Katzen dort<< verbesserte sie ihn und ernete darauf einen gelangweilten Blick, sie versuchte sich gleich zu entschuldigen, der Kater wirkte nicht als wollte er sich noch länger mit Ju unterhalten. >>Und was ist mit den Füchsen, Madern und Wölfen? Dort gibt es doch keine Beute?<< sie versuchte das Gespräch aufrecht zu halten, es war das erste an dem begonnen Tag das sie interessant fand. >>Das sind Geschichten die man Jungen erzählt, nichts davon stimmt, außerdem sind überall Bäume...<< >>...auf die man sich flüchten kann<< fiel die kleine Kätzin ihm ins Wort. Er erzählte weiter, sie beobachtete ihn, und merkte wie seine Augen funkelten als er von endlosen Wäldern, hohen Gräsern und frischen Mäusen erzählte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Ju fand das unglaublich süß, er schien eine der wenigen Katzen zu sein die noch für etwa lebten. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich, sie durchstöberte noch ein paar Mülltonnen, und legte sich auf die Motorhaube. Als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen suchte, fand sie ihn nichtmehr. Ju sah den Kater nie wieder.